Red and Violet
by moonlitsuicidex
Summary: Eridan was walking around the meteor until he hears a certain candy-blooded troll crying. He walks into the room to find him about to hang himself! (Based on a RP with an amazing Karkat on MSPARP)


I was walking down the hallway when I heard the distinct sound of someone sobbing. It almost sounded like Karkat. My chest tightened, he had no idea that I was flushed for him, and he probably didn't want me to be the one to find him like that, but I needed to help him.

I rounded the corner and opened the first door to my right, only to freeze dead in my tracks.

Karkat was standing on a stool with a rope tied to the light on the ceiling. It was tied into a noose, and he was holding it. He was sobbing and was about to string the rope around his neck.

I felt like I had been shot and without a second thought I ran across the room and tackled him to the floor.

"What the…? E-Eridan! What the fuck" he yelped in surprise.

"Kar what the fuck?" I said a lot more calmly than I felt.

"When did you get here?" he looked so distressed.

"Literally ten seconds ago. Don't dodge the question Kar what the fuck are you doin'?" my panic was starting to show in my voice.

"What the fuck does it look like? I'm doing everyone a favor!" he said rather loutdly.

"Are you insane? No you're not!" I sounded every bit as panicked as I felt.

"I'm not insane, I'm just a fuck up. A massive fuck up," he said quieter. "Why do you even care?"

"No you're an excellent leader Kar and why wouldn't I care?" I said quietly, my voice shaking.

He sighed, "Just let me do it."

"No! Contrary to popular belief I'm not a complete asshole."

"I never said you were…"

"I'm not sayin' you did, I'm sayin' that's however everyone treats me but you don't see me tryin' to off myself," I said quietly.

"When did you start giving a shit about me?" he asked suddenly.

"A while ago Kar."

"What…?" he looked at me in disbelief.

"What? I can't give a shit about someone?"

"I never said that either, I just never thought it'd be me of all trolls."

"Why wouldn't I give a shit Kar?" I let him up.

"I dunno, because I'm a piece of shit?"

"No you're not Kar."

"I am."

"No you're not…" I managed a concerned look instead of a panicked one.

"I am Eridan…" his voice cracked and I could see his eyes welling up with red tears.

"No you're not Kar you are in no way a bad person…"

"I'm a fuck up, a massive fuck up."

"No you're not okay Kar stop it…" I felt a ball of emotions in my throat threatening to choke me as I spoke.

"Why?"

"Because you are none of those things."

"What am I then? Besides the obvious, a failure, overemotional, hideous, piece of shit," he said sadly.

"You're a fantastic leader and you're just a great person. Everyone's got their faults… and trust me you're not bad looking either," I saw his face flush and I looked down to avoid him seeing mine flush as well. I saw him look away out of the top of my vision.

I kept my head down as I spoke, "I would really miss you if you were gone also…"

He took a few steps toward me and hugged me, which I wasn't expecting, and said, "I'm sorry…"

I hugged him back tightly, "It's fine just don't do that again…"

"I won't… now that I know I mean something to someone."

"Thank you Kar."

He shrugged, "You're welcome I guess."

I hugged him again, and I felt his arms wrap around my back in return. I couldn't hold it back anymore and violet tears fell from my eyes and my shoulders started shaking. It took me a second, but then I realized he was crying too.

I rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe him as I cried. He had buried his face in my chest and I buried my face in his hair, careful not to touch his horns.

"I'm so selfish… I'm sorry," he said.

"Shh no your not, you were just misguided Kar…"

"If you hadn't walked in… I'd be dead right now."

"Because you thought it was what was right even though it wasn't and still isn't…"

He said nothing and I choked back a sob, "I'm just glad I came by when I did."

"I'm glad you did too."

I buried my face into his hair as a sob tore it's way out of my throat. He started uncontrollably sobbing into my chest again and I rubbed his back in another attempt to soothe him.

We were hugging each other for dear life for awhile before he looked up at me. I watched as bright violet tears fell onto his face and as bright red ones fell from his eyes. I reached my hand up and wiped the tears from his face. He tried to smile and I managed a half smile. He bit his lip. Oh my gog he looked lovely when he bit his lip.

I debated on kissing him or not, whether or not he would freak out. I figured he probably would, but I had to do something…

I ended up lightly pressing my lips to the smaller troll's forehead. His face immediately flushed a bright red, and mine a deep purple.

He then stood on the tip of his toes and was barely able to press his lips to my cheek. My face flushed deeper, and I managed the courage to press my lips to his.

He squeaked but he kissed back nevertheless. I could taste the salt of his tears, and I knew he was still crying. So was I.

I pulled away, "Um Kar… I think I should tell you somethin'"

"Y-Yeah?" he was so flustered and it was adorable.

"When I said that I cared about you I should have said that I'm completely flushed for you," my face was a deep purple.

"F-Flushed for me? I… I…"

I looked away, "Yeah."

"Oh my gog Eridan… I'm so flushed for you it's not even funny," he looked down at his arms, which were lacerated to high hell.

"Seriously? Thank gog…" I looked at his arms and I felt a sob try to force it's way out of my throat again.

I looked up at him and saw him fighting not to sob again and I kissed him softly. He kissed back and I started tracing circles on his neck to try and soothe him. I kissed a little deeper, trying to force back sobs that were trying to force their way out.

He returned the favor but I couldn't hold back anymore and I broke off, sobbing. He broke into sobs again and we cried on each other for awhile again.

"I… I… I love you," Karkat said after awhile.

I was surprised, but that didn't stop me from saying, "I love you too Kar. I have for a long time now."

"I have for three and a half fucking sweeps…"

That really shocked me, "Holy hell Kar why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I never thought you cared that much about me… I also thought you liked Fef…"

"I used to," I said quietly. "But not anymore." I buried my face in his hair.

I took a deep breath to try and stop the shaking, but it didn't work.

"I was scared that you'd think I was a freak and never talk to me again…"

"No Kar I wouldn't do that…"

"Well I know that now…"

I held him tightly, and he seemed as content as he could be right now just resting in my arms.

"I love you Eridan."

"I love you too Kar"

"So much…" his voice cracked.

I held onto him for dear life, "I'll never let you go, I can't lose you to anyone and that includes yourself…" My voice cracked at the last word.

"I don't think you'll ever understand how much that means to me."

I held his head in my hands and kissed him deeply as I started crying again. I felt him kiss back, and I felt his tears fall onto my hands.

I broke off and sobbed, "I can't lose you Kar I just can't."

He gazed into my eyes, "As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be okay."

"Thank gog… cause I don't know what I'd do without you Kar."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either…"

I started sobbing again and so did he. After awhile I slowly started to stop sobbing, and he calmed a bit as well. I hiccuped and kept rubbing his back. He started humming and I hummed back.

He smiled, "Hey wanna know something sappy that I do?"

I smiled a little in return, "What Kar?"

"I lock myself in my room for hours on end and sing to myself… Most of the time it was about you."

"Aww Kar that's sweet, I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

"I'm not any good… I just like to."

"I bet you're great Kar," I kissed his forehead.

"I'm not…"

I kissed his nose, "I bet you are."

He held up his hand in half of the heart sign, and I held up my hand to finish the heart. We both smile. I rested my forehead against his, he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around his waist. He pressed his lips to mine in the sweetest way, and I kissed him back. We both smiled into it, and in the moment I knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
